1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, techniques are known for eliminating sedimentation of components which are included in ink inside a flow path. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-152972 describes a flow path unit where discharging liquid is circulated inside a flow path tube by connecting a pump to the flow path tube which feeds ink in the horizontal direction and driving the pump.